


события в Клетке после ухода Сэма с точки зрения Адама

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке "Михаил/(|)Люцифер; события в Клетке после ухода Сэма с точки зрения Адама"</p>
            </blockquote>





	события в Клетке после ухода Сэма с точки зрения Адама

\- Прекрати, - брезгливо говорит Михаил устами Адама: пересохший язык царапает нёбо.  
Люцифер опускает руку, уже занесенную для удара.  
\- Ты издеваешься, да? Нарочно нашел того, кого зовут как первого из них?  
\- Нет, но мне нравится, как получилось.  
Адам знает, что в Аду нет разницы, молчит он, кричит или говорит - в любом случае, будет больно; но все равно вздрагивает от дерзости ангела. Впрочем, Михаилу-то что - это его, Адама, тело будет терзать Люцифер, будто пытаясь из внутренностей, костей, вен выцарапать прячущегося внутри брата, который, наверное, вообще не способен на страдания. Боясь вздохнуть, он наблюдает, как Люцифер опускается на колени рядом с ним - а потом сжимает его волосы и целует-кусает в губы. Михаил, впрочем, не отступает вглубь его сознания, как во время побоев, а властно прорывается ему навстречу.


End file.
